warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ferretclaw
|pastaffie=None |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest=Apprentice: Warrior: |namesl=Ferretpaw Ferretclaw |familyt=* |familyl=''None Known'' |mentor=Oakfur |apps=Spikefur |livebooks=''The Fourth Apprentice, ''Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm |deadbooks=''None'' }} Ferretclaw is a cream-and-gray tom. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Bramblestar's Storm :Ferretclaw is part of a ShadowClan patrol with his apprentice Spikepaw, Scorchfur and Pinenose. Bramblestar asks if his sister, Tawnypelt is okay and Dovewing asks if all of ShadowClan is okay. After some hesitation, Ferretclaw gives a reluctant nod and reports they are all okay. The ShadowClan patrol escorts the ThunderClan patrol across their territory so they can go see RiverClan. As they leave, Ferretclaw calls to them that RiverClan won’t be happy for their interference and they have no right to act as if ThunderClan will save them all. Graystripe recalls about Ferretclaw saying everyone is okay, but suspects that they are mourning for Blackstar. :As a ThunderClan patrol cross ShadowClan territory, they hide up a tree as a patrol approaches. Ferretclaw and his apprentice is part of that patrol. Bramblestar expects them to catch their scent and yowl at them, but the patrol rushes past, not knowing of the hiding cats. Their eyes are wide in tension, fur bristled and gaze darting. Lionblaze asks what they are doing as they don’t seem to be checking border marks or hunting. Bramblestar doesn’t guess, only relieved they didn’t spot them. :Ferretclaw and Spikepaw are part of another patrol, this time with Rowanstar and Pinenose. Their furious gaze is on Bramblestar and his patrol as their fur spikes so they look twice their size. Later, Ferretclaw is spotted with his leader, Tigerheart and Tawnypelt, battered and scarred. Bramblestar guesses they have just come from attacking a hoard of badgers. During the battle against the badgers, Ferretclaw is picked up by a badger by the scruff and shaken violently. The warrior flails his paws but cannot swipe his attacker. Bramblestar distracts the badger, and it lifts its head to fling Ferretclaw away. Bramblestar loses sight of the tom as he lands in ferns and scrambles up quickly to avoid the badger. In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice : His mentor is Oakfur. Fading Echoes :Ferretpaw is on a ShadowClan border patrol with his mentor, Oakfur. They capture Jayfeather and Squirrelflight on their territory, but the ThunderClan cats tell them that they need to speak to Littlecloud for information on how to treat Briarpaw's back injury. Oakfur refuses at first, thinking that it's an ambush and that they're a battle patrol with more warriors hiding in the bushes. When Squirrelflight asks them if they smell any other warriors, Ferretpaw snorts saying that they may be disguised. After Squirrelflight asks once more, Ferretpaw's mentor finally agrees. :While leading them to camp, Ferretpaw circles around Jayfeather suspiciously. Jayfeather gets annoyed and snaps at him, asking him if he's afraid he'll give him some medicine. The apprentice reacts by hissing at him to shut up. Night Whispers :When Blackstar tells Pinepaw to demonstrate a new move on some pretend ThunderClan warriors, Oakfur acts as Hazeltail, while Ferretpaw acts as Thornclaw. Sign of the Moon : The Forgotten Warrior :Ferretpaw is now a warrior named Ferretclaw, along with Pinenose and Starlingwing. His warrior name is announced at the next Gathering. The Last Hope : In the Novellas Dovewing's Silence : Trivia Mistakes *He has been mistakenly called black-and-gray. Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations fr:Griffe de Furet Category:Males Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Minor Character Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Warriors Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Dovewing's Silence characters Category:Mentors